


Coffee Petals

by misterioso



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterioso/pseuds/misterioso
Summary: A quiet Paris morning.





	Coffee Petals

The cup of coffee was hot against his palms.

Quiet settled all around, a thick blanket. The early morning's gray and cloudy sky obscured the sun's slow crawl up the horizon.

Winters didn't pay his surroundings much mind, his attention drawn to a white petal that had fluttered down from its tree to land on his knee, settling there, curve meeting curve, delicate and fragile, swaying with each small movement he made, but not falling from its new home.

A shadow came over him and his petal. When he looked up, Nixon was standing there, holding a cup of coffee and two croissants--one in his mouth, the other outstretched towards Winters.

Taking the proffered croissant, Nixon was free to remove the one from his mouth after taking a biteful. "Thought you might need something to eat along with that coffee."

"Thanks." Winters took a small bite. It's outer shell was crisp, but the inside was soft and warm.

"Came straight out of the oven," Nixon said as he sat beside him, their thighs and arms pressed against each other, simple, steady, familiar comfort. For a brief moment, despite the emptiness of life that always seemed to fill the streets of Paris, Winters longed for the privacy of a bedroom. The safety of a locked door. He wanted to thank Nixon in a way he was only learning to thank him, in a way that involved more touching and brought about more smiles and sounds sweeter than laughter.

Lacking that, Winters settled for pressing himself closer to Nixon, the sides of their boots touching. Nixon's laugh made Winters smile behind his cup and the warmth of the coffee settling in Winters' belly only intensified the sensation hearing that sound created in him.

As they sat and ate and spoke in low voices, as dawn broke through the clouds, the petal remained perched on Winters' knee.


End file.
